


Are we friends or something more

by Unikittycassie18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikittycassie18/pseuds/Unikittycassie18
Summary: Lena and Kara have always been best friends, but when something big happens Lena questions whether or not she can forgive what happened.





	Are we friends or something more

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first fanfic. I hope you all like it. I tried, well somewhat so try and be nice in the comments. I’m okay if you’re not nice too. Whatever makes you happy. (Ps sorry if I made any mistakes, I suck at spelling.) *I had a friend help me with editing some of this just recently. Thought I should post the “somewhat” updated version.*

Lena started off her day sitting in her office at L-Corp looking out the window, debating about whether or not she should call her best friend Kara Danvers. 

It was already dark outside and she knew that Kara had most likely already gone home from Catco. Just like everyone else in the entire L-Corp building besides a few security guards on the bottom floor, everyone accept Lena.

Lena was too busy trying to finish up last minute reports to leave, and all her attention was being used to do said reports.

But she thought to herself, “Kara is important enough to stop for a couple of minutes. I’ll just give her a quick call and see if she wants to get together and watch a movie after I finish this last report.” 

Just as Lena started to call Kara she heard a ringing sound. Puzzled as to where it could have been coming from, Lena got up with her phone in hand and checked all around the room. That was until she finally looked out to the balcony and saw Supergirl standing there with what appeared to be Kara’s phone in her hand, and a scared look on her face. 

Lena immediately hung up the phone and walked over to let Supergirl in, or well Kara in. Lena turned away from her the second Kara started talking. 

Kara shoved her phone back down into her boot and reached out for Lena. Oh what a mistake that was.

Lena spun around and yelled, “Don’t you dare touch me. After what you did, lying to me for all this time, telling me you didn’t see me as a Luthor, but that’s probably that biggest reason why you didn’t tell me isn’t it? Or is that you didn’t trust me with your secret, I guess you really don’t care about me at all.” 

Lena had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Kara felt so awful that she just wanted to hold Lena and tell her that she was sorry but it was better if she just showed her. 

So Kara started off slow by saying, “Lena I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I wanted to, trust me I really did, but the DEO wouldn’t let me, they only saw you as a Luthor and as a threat, but I didn’t and I don’t. I see you as Lena the most amazing person in the world, and the most beautiful one too, the person I trust with my life and with my potstickers. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and that you had to find out this way. I hope you can forgive me, but I completely understand if you don’t ever want to see me again. But if that’s the case I just want to do one thing before I go.” 

What happened next Took Lena by complete shock, Kara leaned forward put both of her hands on her cheeks and kissed her, she actually kissed me. 

It all was happening in what seemed like slow motion, but Lena finally started to return the kiss. But then Lena thought, “wait that means she has feelings for me, and I have feelings for her too, I mean I always have, but we have feelings for each other, and we just kissed.” 

After the kiss was over Lena still hadn’t said anything else so Kara had thought it meant that Lena wanted her to leave and to never see her again, but it was the complete opposite. 

So Kara had turned to leave but Lena caught her wrist and pulled her back into another kiss, but this kiss instead of the first one that was soft and unexpected, this one had meaning, and was full of passion.

After they pulled away from one another, Lena finally said, “I forgive you, and I understand why you didn’t tell me, but can I just say one thing.” Kara was smiling like a child on Christmas, but nodded nonetheless. 

Lena took a breath and said, “Kara Danvers you are my hero, and I love you.” 

Kara just looked at her, stunned but opened her mouth and said, “Kara Zor-el, that’s my real name, you deserve to know it.”

Lena replied with, “Okay then Kara Zor-el I still love you no matter what your name is, darling.” 

That statement made Kara well up with tears and she then proceeded to pick up Lena and spin her around and whisper in her ear, “well I love you too Lena Luthor, very much so.” 

Lena then kissed Kara and whispered in her ear, “Well why you don’t take me back to your place and show me exactly how much you do love me.” 

Kara had a big smirk on her face and you could have sworn someone had offered her a lifetime supply of potstickers the way she had picked Lena up in a flash.

Within seconds they were standing in Kara’s living room. Kara with Lena still in her arms looked down to Lena and said, “I believe a lady said she wanted to be show how much I love her, well tonight’s your lucky night miss.” 

Lena replied with, oh ya and I’m going to show the other lady how much I love her too.” With a little giggle. 

Kara flew them into her bedroom and carefully laid Lena down onto the bed, but not without getting a kiss in. 

Lena looked up and down Kara body and winked, then said, “I would like you out of this suit please, then you can have the pleasure of getting me out of my clothes if you’d like.” 

Kara winked right back at her, “yes ma’am I’m at your service.” 

Within seconds both of them were naked. “Kara you’re blushing, are you okay?” Lena asked reaching out for Kara hand, so they could hold hands.

“It’s, it’s that I’ve never been with a woman before.” Kara said looking down blushing.

“Oh Kara don’t worry darling, I’ll help you, and I don’t expect anything from you if your uncomfortable. But I just really want to touch you, if that’s okay.” Lena said looking into Kara eyes lovingly. 

“Okay thank you and yes please touch me Lena.” Kara sort of whispered the last part, which made Lena smile. 

Lena then pulled Kara’s hand and said, “come up the bed darling.” Kara practically crawled up the bed, with a predatory look in her eyes, but that didn’t last long. As to which Lena pulled Kara down onto her and kissed her hard.

She then flipped them over, with Kara on the bed and Lena on top of her, Kara’s mind was going crazy. Lena was kissing her neck, and Rao, did it feel good. She was making little whimper noises and Lena stopped and looked into Kara eyes to make sure she was still comfortable. 

To which Kara moaned, “Rao Lena why did u stop, it felt so nice. Lena just giggled and continued her assault on Kara’s neck. 

Kara’s brain short circuited when Lena started to kiss lower on her body, leaving one last kiss on her neck the she moved to her breasts. Lena couldn’t seem to get enough of them, she just kept on kissing and pinching them making Kara moan her name and arch her back.

After what seemed like a couple minutes of this Kara finally started to beg, “Lena, Lena please I’m begging you, enough teasing, please.” Lena stopped her actions and looked Kara in the eyes and said, “what do you need darling?” Kara blushed but when Lena pinched her nipple, she nearly screamed, “I need you, I need your fingers, I need them in me. Please Lena.” 

Lena stopped what she was doing and kissed Kara then worked her way down Kara’s body to her pussy. She then thrust her fingers in all of a sudden and it made Kara moan so loud, that the sound was just downright filthy. 

“Like this”, Lena was smiling smugly while she said it. Like she didn’t have two fingers shoved in Kara’s pussy. 

Kara moaned, “yes just like that, ahh keep going please.” So Lena just casually thrusted her two fingers in and out of Kara all while making direct eye contact with her the entire time. That only made Kara moan louder.

After a couple of particularly hard thrusts Lena had Kara a thrashing mess that was ready to come any second. 

Kara looked at Lena and begged, “please Lena, please let me come, please, I’m begging you.” Lena had to admit Kara looked so hot when she was begging if she was being honest, so she was nice and whispered, “come Kara, it’s okay come for me darling, I got you.” And with that, Kara came all over Lena’s fingers. 

Lena didn’t waste a second and took her fingers out of Kara and licked them clean, but she was sure to make a show out of it. Kara couldn’t think of anything else to say but, “oh Rao Lena that was so hot.” Lena just winked and kissed Kara.

Kara then all of sudden looked sad, which confused Lena. “Kara what’s wrong dear?” Kara blushed and responded with,” Well it’s just that I’d love to do that to you but I’m really hungry.”

Lena just giggled. And hit Kara’s arm, “well let’s order some potstickers,and then we’ll go for round two what do you say?” “Deal”, Kara practically yelled, she kissed Lena, grabbed her phone and ordered potstickers and when they came they ate naked in bed. 

The end


End file.
